El seminarista de ojos verdes
by Experia
Summary: Hay personas, que pasan por tu vida como si nada, otras, con las que te relacionas, de forma vacia, otras que se acercan pero no se interesan, y otras que marcan tu vida, que te hacen dar un giro y para mi fue un seminarista, mi seminarista de ojos verdes
1. Entrevista

**Hola a todos, como están, espero que muy bien, se lo que dirán este que hace escribiendo mas historias, y no completa ni una, bueno, pues prometo que no hare otra hasta completar las demás, incluida esta, así que la pausa llego a su fin, en fin, disfruten de esta historia mi primer Kames.**

**La canción (Que es un poema) es el seminarista de los ojos negros **

**James.**

"Señor Diamond, dos minutos" me dice un encargado de producción, me levanto y respiro para calmarme, nunca me han gustado las cámaras, salgo del camerino las luces son deslumbrantes.

"Ahora sin mas, una de las personas mas influyentes del siglo XXI, James Diamond" ingreso con música de fondo, me ofrecen asiento el cual gustoso tomo.

"James" me dice a modo de saludo

"Jimmy" le correspondo el saludo.

"Mírate, un exitoso empresario, además de un filántropo, eres el responsable, de la creación de numerosas sociedades que luchan contra el hambre, el cáncer, por no mencionar, tus aportes financieros a la educación superior y la beca James Diamond, todo antes de cumplir 25" sonrío al pensar en todo eso

"Es mi forma de ayudar al mundo, todos podemos hacer algo" le digo sonriente.

"Sabes, cuando me informaron que vendrías, investigue algo de tu vida, haz hecho muchas cosas" se ríe "Sobre todo para alguien que en 2008 fue llamado por el New York Times, como un "Niño malcriado" dinos ¿Por qué alguien que tenia todo, le da un giro de 180 grados a su vida?"

"Sabes, te contare una pequeña historia, bueno no tan pequeña"

"Estamos ansiosos" me dice sonriente.

"Bueno, hace seis años, creía tener todo, pero estaba vacío, me di cuenta de eso, por alguien, que me encontró en un momento complicado" suspiro "En esa época la definición que me diste era de lo mas correcta, vivía gastando la fortuna de mi familia, en fiesta tras fiesta, es mas estaba en una fiesta, cuando me dijeron que mi madre había muerto, y sabes tenia una sonrisa mientras me lo decían" abre mucho los ojos "Es enserio, tan mala persona era, sabes ni siquiera la acompañe a su funeral, me quede en la iglesia donde se velo, solo o eso pensé.

* * *

Las iglesias son vacías, especialmente tras un velorio, mañana veré, los encabezados "El heredero del imperio Diamond, falta al funeral de su propia madre", el profundo silencio de la iglesia es perturbado, por un cantico, un murmullo eclesiástico, me volteo y observo que proviene de un chico rubio, que enciende velas al pie de un altar, el levanta la vista posándola en mi, tiene ojos verdes.

"Hola" me dice mientras me mira "Sabes, no es común ver gente, tras un velorio" continua tarareando "Sobre todo, si esa persona es el hijo de la difunta" me levanto, conteniendo la ira, me volteo, en verdad es joven, tal vez de mi edad.

"A ti que te importa" digo con gran ira, él se voltea sonriente.

"No te enojes, solo hacia una observación" Dice encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a su trabajo, es indignante, me precipito hacia él y bruscamente lo volteo.

"¿Acaso sabes quien soy?" le digo indignado, el pestañea un par de veces, antes de decir.

"Un hermano que perdió el camino" dice sonriente, me entrega un fosforo largo encendido "¿Me ayudas?"

"Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer" espeto groseramente.

"Oh que tonto, estabas muy ocupado sentado viendo el infinito" resisto las ganas de golpearlo.

"Tienes suerte de ser lindo" un piropo, algo poco practico, para la gente común pero a mi siempre me funciona

"Gracias por el cumplido hermano, e igualmente te correspondo" su respuesta me deja desconcertado "Debo seguir con mi trabajo"

"¿Que clase de persona eres?" se pone rígido

"No hay clases de personas, solo hay personas con sendas diferentes" enciende la última vela, y se dirige al patíbulo, a guardar los implementos y apagar los sirios

"¿No eres muy joven para ser filosofo?" Digo siguiéndole

"¿No eres muy joven para ser Hedonista?" Responde rápidamente, mientras retira el mantel

"Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero no sé que es eso" agarra los cálices, y sin decirme una palabra los guarda en una bóveda sobre el altar en el que encendía las velas, al regresar me observa cuidadosamente, pensando delicadamente sus palabras.

"Es lo que tu eres, tu perfecta definición" me dice con aire de desdén

"Tu no me conoces" replico.

"No..." corta la oración, antes de voltearse y dirigirse rápidamente a la salida.

"A donde..." me hace una señal para que lo siga, la cual no se porque obedezco, cruzamos la iglesia para salir hasta un jardín interior, en realidad hermoso. "¿Que hacemos aquí?" Le pregunto al tiempo que él se voltea hacia mí

"La iglesia no es un lugar para socializar, pero los jardines si, y en respuesta a lo que dijiste, no eres muy complicado, en estos cinco minutos que te he hablado aprendí mucho sobre ti" su tono es uniforme al decir todo eso

"¿Que?" lo desafío

"Eres arrogante, egoísta, narcisista, y solo piensas en ti"

"Los periódicos, te dirán eso y mas" no oculto mi arrogancia "Y quien te crees para juzgarme"

"Solo te devolvía el favor" le doy una mirada confusa "No soy un filosofo, tal vez veo los puntos algo mas alejados"

"No entiendo lo que dices ¿Por qué sigo escuchándote?" avanza por entre las plantas del jardín seguido por mi.

"Eso es algo que me han dicho antes" suspira un poco "Y de igual forma, te responderé, lo que digo es la verdad, y cuando la gente se miente a si misma, su verdad le divierte y quiere escucharla para su disfrute"

"Quieres decir que disfruto que me insultes"

"Es acaso un insulto la honestidad" me dice alzando sus gruesas cejas

"No, pero la cortesía tampoco lo es" ríe

"Tu no puedes darme discursos de moral"

"Olvide, que eres un maldito santo" mi voz no puede ser mas sarcástica

"No un santo, un simple seminarista" dice en un hilo de voz

"De ojos verdes" me sonríe

"De los poemas en español ese es mi favorito" me dice "Aunque el verdadero titulo se acerca mas a tu descripción"

"Por favor, no soy como tu" niega con la cabeza

"No para nada" las campanas de la iglesia alertan la hora "Lo siento mucho, pero debo marcharme, si me necesitas me encontraras aquí" le doy una risa irónica

"Jamás me veras de nuevo" se levanta

"Yo pienso que si" observo como su esbelta figura se aleja.

"Espera" él se voltea expectante "Dime tu nombre" le ordeno

"Kendall Knight señor Diamond" me dice antes de continuar su salida.

* * *

"Supongo, que nuestro primer encuentro fue difícil, aunque en retrospectiva, pienso que tenia razón" escucho los alaridos de la gente

"Del odio al amor" comienza Jimmy

"Hay solo un paso, bueno para mi fue un poco mas difícil, déjame..." empiezo

"Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tengo que hacer una pausa" asiento "Volveremos después de unos mensajes" la música suena y en el momento que el letrero de al aire se apaga, el peso del mundo abandona mis hombros, el publico también toma un descanso "Excelente historia ¿La invento tu publicista?" me pregunta en susurro.

"No Jimmy, la historia de mi seminarista es real" me mira incrédulo.

"Vamos, no hay cámaras puedes decírmelo" me dice incrédulo

"Esa es la verdad" niega con la cabeza "Solo que no puedo demostrarlo"

"Preséntame a tu seminarista" me dice como lo mas obvio.

"Tristemente, no se donde esta" y es mi mas profundo deseo saberlo.

**Saben, esta historia es diferente, porque no va a tener puntos de vista, solo el de James.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Cual es su poema favorito?**

**En fin como siempre aliento sus comentarios sobretodo en historias nuevas como esta, sin más me despido.**

**Experia**


	2. Obsesión

**Hola, como están, espero que muy bien, saben, esta historia ha tenido buena acogida, sorprendente, porque yo no me considero, muy bueno con el Kames, pero en fin veamos que sale, disfruten.**

**La canción es God de John Lennon**

**PD: como esta historia solo tiene un punto de vista, ya no voy a mencionarlo.**

Para mi pesar, la música regresa, con ella el publico y el letrero de Al Aire, vuelve a encenderse.

"Volvemos, con nuestro invitado James Diamond" comienza Jimmy "Bueno, antes de la pausa, nos relatabas, la historia de como cambiaste, por alguien" asiento "Pero, a mi parecer sonabas reacio, ante este seminarista, ¿Por qué cambiaste de postura?"

"En una palabra obsesión" abre los ojos

"¿Obsesión?" dice incrédulo "¿Como es eso?"

"Bueno, había pasado cerca de una semana, y como pensaba, los medios me habían atacado, sin embargo poco o nada me importo, todo lo que rondaba en mi mente, eran sus palabras, me quitaban el sueño, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, solo una vez y lo olvidaría, o eso creía"

* * *

No puedo creer que este en la puerta de esta iglesia, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, ingreso, un sacerdote, esta sacándose su sotana, me acerco hasta el

"¿En que puedo servirle hermano?" su tono es jovial

"Busca a un seminarista, Kendall Knight"

"Oh claro, se encuentra en los jardines" asiento, cruzo como la vez anterior, por un lado del patíbulo, hasta los jardines, sigo de manera diagonal por ellos, finalmente lo encuentro, esta regando las plantas, vestido como la ultima vez una camisa celeste claro y un pantalón de tela negro, parece que no me ha visto, creo que me esconderé, solo para observarlo, esta muy concentrado en su labor, mi teléfono vibra, un mensaje.

_"Señor Diamond su junta se paso a las 15:00" _termino de leer cuando siento el chorro de agua bañándome, haciendo que mi teléfono haga corto

"¡Estúpido idiota!" grito, el esta asustado, mas bien avergonzado "¡Mira mi traje!"

"Yo-Yo lo siento, no lo vi" trata de apasiguarme "Pero ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Yo, eh" no sé que decirle, sabia que pasaría esto

"¿En que puedo serte útil?" me mira con un ligero rubor

"En darme una toalla" espeto groseramente

"Claro, hermano ven conmigo" dice sonriente, me conduce, por los caminos del jardín, gira un par de veces, antes de subir por una escalera, llegamos, al segundo piso uno lleno de habitaciones, avanza un poco, para abrir una de tantas puertas, ingresamos, es una habitación, ¿modesta?, por no decir mísera, es pequeña de 3x3 con una cama de una plaza, un par de veladores, una mesa, un pequeño guardarropa y una puerta al fondo en la cual ingresa, sacando una toalla "Ten" me ofrece la toalla la cual le arrancho

"Lo siento" me dice.

"Deberías sentirlo" me seco el cabello "Arruinaste mi peinado" digo al verme en el espejo "Toma" le arrojo la toalla

"Es un placer servirte" aprieto los dientes.

"Eres un hipócrita" su expresión cambia, a tristeza

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta algo consternado.

"Porque tienes una sonrisa y me hablas de forma amable mientras yo te trato como basura" digo con ira

"Tienes motivos para estar enojado" entorno la mirada

"Eso, es otra cosa, te disculpas, por algo que fue mi culpa, yo te estaba espiando" ¿dije eso?

"¿Me espiabas?" Lo dije.

"Bueno yo no diría espiar" se cruza de brazos "Tal vez te observaba" entorna la mirada

"¿Por qué?" me frunce el ceño

"Yo... quería" se impacienta

"Hablar conmigo" asiento "Bueno hablemos" lo observo

"No sé que decir" parpadea "No creí llegar tan lejos"

"Te ayudo, veamos estaba pensando en lo que dijiste aquel día" me sonríe

"Eres arrogante" espeto

"Lo reconozco y trabajo en ello" esto es tan frustrante.

"Sabes esto fue una idea terrible, mejor me voy" sonríe

"Eres libre de hacerlo" dice con cierto desdén

"Adiós" digo antes de retirarme, salgo de aquella iglesia, mas confundido y obsesionado que antes, debo hacer algo con eso, pero entonces recuerdo la estúpida junta.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo.**

Esa aburrida junta, se prolongo por tres horas, pero al fin termino, llego a mi oficina, mi secretaria esta revisando unos archivos

"Andrea" digo algo debilitado

"Si Sr. Diamond" me dice rápidamente

"Quiero que investigues a alguien"

"Claro, ¿Cual es su nombre?" su tono es mecánico

"Kendall Knight, lo antes posible"

"Si señor" asiento antes de ingresar a mi oficina y caer en mi silla, con los pensamientos atados al rubio, pienso que oculta algo, no lo se, nadie puede ser tan perfecto, nadie puede sonreír siempre, es extraño, simplemente no es posible.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Han pasado varios días, ya y saben ahora sé que decir, Andrea se esmero mucho, ingreso brío a la iglesia donde providencialmente se encuentra Kendall, que me observa y sonríe.

"Sabes para alguien que dijo que no me volvería a ver, vienes con mucha frecuencia" espeta en una risa "No es que me moleste" le sonrío acercándome a él tomándolo por una manga, y arrastrándolo fuera de esa iglesia "Hay espera" niego con la cabeza, finalmente salimos "Disculpa, pero no puedes interrumpirme así" me volteo sonriéndole

"Eres un hipócrita mentiroso" saco el archivo que me entrego Andrea

"¿Qué es eso?" esta intrigado y a la vez asustado

"Tu secretos Kenny" abre los ojos cual platos "Y son muy interesantes"

"Soy un libro abierto no tengo secretos" niego y abro el archivo frente a sus ojos "Ok, Puedo explicar eso"

* * *

"¿Que?" me dice Jimmy sin ocultar su interés

"Me están diciendo que debes declarar la pausa" él se voltea y ve el letrero que dice eso

"Al, menos dime que ocurrió" se irrita

"Bueno, digamos que no todo lo que brilla es oro" le sonrío

"Volveremos después de estos mensajes" se muestra molesto, el letrero vuelve a apagarse "Adelántame algo"

"Bueno, Kendall tenia razón, yo podría ser egoísta narcisista y malcriado, pero no era como el" Yo no era así

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo, saben si estuviera leyendo esto diría "Este HP" pero el misterio vende, en fin no voy a decir cuando actualizare de nuevo, honestamente no lo se, pero hare el mayor esfuerzo.**

**¡Pregunta! ¿Tienen un secreto que solo ustedes conozcan? Es una pregunta de si o no, a menos que alguien quiera decir mas sin mas me despido**

**Experia**


	3. Culpa Parte 1

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien, bueno aquí estoy, actualizando esta historia, ¿Por qué? Porque me lo pidieron, bueno, no les hago largo el cuento y les dejo el capítulo.**

**PD. Este capitulo es un tanto mas largo**

"Bueno hemos regresado" suspira "Si no nos han sintonizado es una lastima pues no voy a repetir, solo te pido que continúes" su ansiedad me hace sonreír "Por favor" asiento

"Lo que averigüe de Kendall, no fue la mayor sorpresa de ese día, ese puesto se lo lleva su reacción que fue un tanto 'Diferente' a lo que yo esperaba"

"ansío tu explicación" soy arrogante pero me he ganado ese derecho.

"¿Por qué tienes eso?" rio

"Eso, no importa" esta muy nervioso "Ahora veamos, Kendall Knight, tienes cargos, por asalto, violencia y resistirse al arresto, que hermosa combinación"

"Yo, yo" su expresión revela indecisión y consternación

"No sabes que decir, ¿Donde esta el seminarista elocuente?, ¿Donde esta Kendall Knight?, no, olvida la segunda pregunta, creo que ya encontré a Kendall Knight" observo que aprieta los dientes.

"No tengo que responder" espeta

"Oh, vaya puedes ser grosero" finjo sorpresa gruñe

"Adiós" trata de irse.

"No lo harás" lo tomo por el brazo

"¡No me toques!" dice al tiempo que agarra mi brazo con mucha fuerza "¿Crees que sabes algo?" Me da una risa iracunda "Tu no sabes nada" sus ojos se tornan mas oscuros "Y averiguaste estas cosas por capricho"

"Suéltame" espeto como una advertencia, la cual acata sorpresivamente

"Lamento eso" su tono es uniforme y calmado "Perdí la compostura"

"Yo, diría que actuaste de forma tal y como eres" le sonrío

"¡Ya no soy así!" esta molesto

"Que pena, nos llevaríamos bien"

"Buen día señor Diamond" trata de alejarse.

"Explícalo" mis palabras lo detienen en seco

"¿Que?" se voltea

"Explica esto" palmeo el portafolio, suspira

"Te parece, si caminamos un poco" alzo ambas cejas "No me siento cómodo, hablando de eso aquí"

"Vine en auto, si quieres vamos a otro lado" asiente con cierta renuencia, veamos cuanto me dice

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

"Llegamos" el camino hasta aquí, ha sido callado, Kendall mira por la ventana

"¿Central Park?"

"Es lejos y podremos dar un largo paseo" le sonrío mientras salimos del auto, para entrar en el parque, donde hay personas, pero muy pocas, nos internamos en el bosque

"¿Que quieres que explique?" su tono denota su incomodidad

"¿Como terminaste en un reformatorio a los 15?" le cuestiono

"Quedándome sin padres a los 12" su respuesta es fría, mientras nos internamos en los bosques.

"¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York?" Hago un segundo intento

"Porque el primer camión que vi venía para acá" suspiro molesto

"¿Vas a responder de forma normal?" replico frustrado

"¿Por qué lo haría?" responde

"Porque es irritante" gruño

"Al igual que hablar de algo que quiero olvidar y que tu sabes"

Abro la carpeta "Mi madre" sonrío "Tenia un lema, 'Ningún informe, te podrá decir, lo que tu mismo puedas averiguar' me parece algo muy cierto, porque mira, aquí dice" empiezo a leer "Que naciste en Wichita Kansas, el 2 de noviembre de 1990, que te quedaste huérfano en el 2002 y que llegaste a Nueva York en 2008" asiente lentamente "Ves que es vacío, aunque no tanto como tus respuestas"

"¿Para que quieres saber?" planta su verde mirar en mi

"Para, demostrar que no puedes juzgarme, que no eres perfecto" ríe "¿Algo te parece gracioso?"

"Si, lo idiota que eres" aprieto los dientes "Para empezar yo no te estaba juzgando, solo decía la verdad, que eres una mala persona, un completo desagradecido y si no soy perfecto, rayos, soy un alma descarriada, pero arrepentida, y sabes el día que te conocí dijiste que yo no era como tu, tienes razón, somos muy diferentes, tu lo tienes todo, al menos materialmente, yo no, tu tuviste siempre una mansión, mientras yo tuve que dormir en este parque por muchas lunas" su tono es melancólico

"¿Debo sentir lastima?" me rio

"No, sobre todo porque con todo eso, soy feliz" observo una pequeña lagrima que rueda por su mejilla

"¿Y yo no?" hace un mohín

"Eso no puedo respondertelo, pero ¿tu que me dices?" usa un tono inquisidor

"Soy feliz" asiente

"Esta bien, ¿Tienes mas preguntas?" Sonríe

"Solo unas, ¿Como un ladrón, se convirtió en un seminarista?" su expresión se endurece

"Un día, encontré aquella iglesia, donde nos conocimos, tenia una gran culpa, que decidí sacar en un confesionario, estaba desesperanzado, ya no podía mas, entonces el padre que me confeso, hizo algo que no debía, salir del confesionario, para darme consuelo, en verdad era un anciano, el padre Milo, me dio acilo en la iglesia, me enseño el buen camino, así me convertí en un seminarista, Sr. Diamond"

"Nadie cambia tan rápido" digo incrédulo

"Error, todos podemos cambiar, inclusive tú" sonrío

"No tengo nada que cambiar" le saco una risa

"Hace tanto dije lo mismo" me mira detenidamente.

"No se como responder" no lo se

"Yo tampoco supe" ríe

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

El tiempo se me ha ido de las manos, el sol esta por ponerse, todo mientras hablamos

"Bueno Sr. Diamond, hemos caminado por todo el parque, hablando de mi tortuoso pasado, el clima, sus negocios, trivialidades etc. y ha sido muy grato, aunque me he escapado de mis responsabilidades e infiero que usted también" Rio un poco

"Si" me sonríe "Nos merecemos un día libre ¿No crees?"

"Eso supongo" replica "Pero este día esta por terminar"

"Si, sabes hace mucho no venia aquí" suspiro "Tengo gratos recuerdos"

"Yo solo tengo uno"

"¿Cual?" le cuestiono

"Este" sonríe

"Amigo eso es triste"

"Lo es aunque es lindo apreciar las cosas pequeñas, que la vida te otorga" suspira "Gracias por un extraño y melancólico día señor Diamond"

"Dime James"

"Yo no me sentiría..." lo callo

"Insisto" me mira

"Esta bien, gracias James" suspira "No es justo"

"¿Que?" le cuestiono

"Averiguaste mucho sobre mi y me siento en desventaja"

"¿Que quieres averiguar?"

"Mas de lo que pudiera con el tiempo que nos queda" sonríe

"Eso se arregla muy fácil, veámonos de nuevo, ¿Que tal mañana para desayunar?"

"Suena bien, mañana es mi día libre"

"Genial, así saciaras tu curiosidad" Y podre volverte a ver.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Ingreso a la oficina, perdí toda la tarde.

"Sr. Diamond, hice lo que pidió, moví sus juntas y organice los archivos" Andrea me dice de camino a la oficina, al llegar me siento en mi escritorio "También tiene una reunión con los inversionistas franceses, mañana por la mañana" abro mucho los ojos "Es inamovible" dice leyéndome la mente.

"Claro, gracias Andrea" ella asiente y me mira confusa

"¿Como dijo?" me cuestiona

"Gra..." ya entendí "Dije gracias" asiente despacio "Andrea, consígueme un traje, una talla menor a los míos" tengo una gran idea.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Llego a la iglesia, son las siete de la mañana, una hora menos, espero que este en pie, cruzo la iglesia llevando el traje en una funda, llego a su habitación, golpeo y en poco tiempo me abre la puerta

"¿Tan tarde se me ha hecho?"

"No, llegue pronto" sonrío.

"¿Por qué?" entorna la mirada

"Porque tengo un desayuno, con unos inversionistas franceses" su expresión se derrumba

"Entiendo, no importa" dice con deje de tristeza

"No, quiero que vengas conmigo" frunce el ceño

"No puedo ir a una reunión corporativa"

"Si, si pareces empresario"

"No tengo nada que ponerme" sonrío

"Ya solucione ese problema" levanta sus cejas "Ten" le doy la funda "Póntelo" el asiente confuso, antes de dirigirse a lo que creo que es un baño, me acerco a su cama, realmente esta habitación es minimalista, mucho, en verdad, me acerco al espaldar de la cama, hay unas marcas, las cuento son 14, de las cuales 7 se encuentran cruzadas por otra marca.

"James creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día" me dice desde su baño

"¿Por qué?" Le increpo

"No me siento cómodo de traje" me dice con cierta molestia

"Déjame verte"

"No"

"Vamos, no puedes estar tan mal" escucho que la puerta se abre, y la imagen me seca la boca, lleva un traje gris que juega tan bien con el tono de su piel, además de una corbata azul que adorna esa camisa blanca "Estas muy bien"

"Este no soy yo" sonrío

"No, francamente no, pero funcionara bien"

"¿Que traes entre manos?"

"Algo interesante" entorna la mirada "Vámonos, esa reunión comienza en 15 minutos"

"¿Por qué te hago caso?"

"Buena pregunta"

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

"Bueno aquí esta el contrato" el desayuno ha terminado, es momento de negocios, observo como Leblanc lee el contrato.

"Le molesta que discuta los términos con mis colegas" asiento "Bien" dice antes de empezar a hablar Francés, volteo hacia Kendall que los observa atentamente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" él se voltea, y se apega a mi oído

"Dice, que quieren subir el precio" susurra "Aunque uno se porta temeroso, pues su empresa no esta tan bien que digamos" sonrío "¿Te sirve de algo?" asiento despacio.

"Bueno, hemos llegado a la un acuerdo, solo queremos cambiar unos puntos" Leblanc comunica

"No" digo muy confiado

"¿Que?"

"Los términos del contrato son justos, sino le parece, que tenga suerte encontrando un pedido tan grande" cruza miradas con los otros, antes de firmar el contrato "Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes"

"Igualmente Merde" dice antes de levantarse seguido de los demás.

"¿Que fue lo ultimo que me dijo?" le pregunto a Kendall

"Maldito" me sonríe "Es apropiado"

"Ese no es un lenguaje apropiado, en un hombre de Dios" hace un mohín "Además, no sabia que hablaras francés"

"Pocos son los que saben" suspira "Ahora a lo que vine" Bajo la mirada lo había olvidado

"¿Que quieres saber?"

"Votre passé James" alzo las cejas "Tu pasado James"

"Sabia que diría eso" sonríe

"Te escucho"

**Bueno, les comunico algo dividí este capítulo en dos uno que se centra en Kendall y otro en James, bueno el otro será sobre James, espérenlo.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Que historia actualizo? No cuenta ni esta ni "Déjame llevarte a la luz" ni la nueva, en fin quería hablar sobre una historia "Miedo" no voy a borrarla, pero le temo, no tengo control sobre ella y no se como es su trama, sin mas me despido**

**Experia**


End file.
